


Dork

by TwistedFiction



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFiction/pseuds/TwistedFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want an accurate cockles fic where Misha is the weird bullied kid and Jensen is the popular cheerleader and they end up in detention bc some bullies made it look like Misha was misbehaving and Jensen pulled a prank and Jensen passes Misha a note like “your jokes are actually pretty cool” and they become bffs but they lose contact and thEN YEARS LATER ON SUPERNATURAL<br/>~ Tumblr post from mishatono</p><p>That about sums the whole thing up, kiddos.  I did add a little crushing to make it more ~Interesting~  but yah, es up.</p><p>*SWEARING WARNING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dweebs and Dickwads

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much mishatono for the idea! Sorry it took like three days!
> 
> This will be multiple chapters and hopefully I will update regularly!!!! :)
> 
> Also Jensen has a boyfriend in this fic because why not.

Dmitri "Misha" Tippens Krushnic was 17, and he already hated his life. He was bullied all the time at school and no one understood him. Sure, he was a little dorky, he wore interesting clothes, and he made (hilarious, by the way) awful jokes. He had maybe 2 friends, Marissa Adela and Jackson Cameron, and ever since they started dating, Misha felt more and more distant and unwanted.

Jensen Ackles on the other hand, was the super hot and super popular cheerleading squad captain. Every guy was way to scared to pick on him though, not only was he 6'2, but his boyfriend, Logan Miller, was at least half a foot taller, and every girl on the squad happened to know the tininess of the dicks on some of those pricks at school, and they weren't afraid to share.  
\-----------  
Monday. (Misha POV)

Misha was walking down the hall to his math class when some kid elaborately tripped him, causing them both to fall onto the floor, Misha on top of him.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you man? What did I ever do to you?" The kid yelled, and Misha didn't know what to do, he was so confused.

"Mr. Collins! My office, now!" He heard the vice principal, Ms. Jalifaxon, say. 

Misha gave the kid a squinted dirty look, he knew what this kid just did, and he was fucking pissed. He made his way off the idiot and followed Ms. Jalifaxon into her office not far down the short hallway aligned with dark green lockers.

When they entered, she sat into her desk chair and motioned for Misha to sit into it. As soon as he did, she began to speak.

"I don't want any excuses, Dmitri. You will be in detention for two hours this Saturday." Her bright orange lips over-enunciated the words as she wrote things down on a pink slip, and then a yellow one. "Mr. Sherry should see you at 7 am, and should dismiss you at 9. Understood?"

Misha nodded, not wanting to cause anymore trouble than he already had. Ms. Jalifaxon Stood up to photocopy both slips, one for him, one for Mr. Sherry, one to be mailed to his parents, and one to be put on his record at school. She walked over, her royal blue heels clicking a little too loudly on the tile floors, and handed him the slip, dismissing him to go class.

Misha walked with his head hung low and his body as far from people as possible the rest of the week.

\-----------  
Sunday Night. (Jensen POV)

This was going to be fucking HILARIOUS.

Jensen and two girls from the key club, Mindy and Sarah, were going to hang dead fish from principal Darvan's office ceiling. They had Yarn, scissors, and two perch, still live from the fishing trip him and his dad took him on earlier.

Jensen picked up a fish in his gloved hand and took to end of one scissor and stuck through the first fishes lower lip, chasing the hole through with some of the yarn. Causing both girls to squeal and him to gag. He stood up on the desk and tucked the opposing end of the yarn piece under one of the grey ceiling tiles. The wooden desk creaked as he jumped off to do the next fish.

\-----------  
Monday. (Jensen POV)

Jensen was in second period science when Mr. Darvan's student Secretary walked in and handed him a slip of pink paper with a note attached to it, giggling a little bit. Jensen watched the tiny blonde girl walk out of the room before opening up the folded papers. 

"Jensen Ackles to Saturday Detention, 2 hours." Written on the pink slip, as well as a few checked off boxes. "Mindy and Sarah have cleaned up as punishment, you will stay in school for 2 hours on Saturday as yours. Not funny." was written on the small notebook paper note, and Jensen couldn't help but laugh super loud in the middle of class.


	2. Collins, meet Ackles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday in detention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that Jensen and Misha are 3 and a half years age difference, but I don't really know about a 14-year old Jensen (I'll write another fic with that if you guys would read that, though) so in this fic he is only 1 year younger, 16.
> 
> I apologize for my Hiatus!! I'm Back though! Hola!

Saturday (Jensen POV)

Jensen walked into detention 2 minutes after 7, but the instructor seemed to take no notice. He sat down in one of the desks in the front of the room, a rule the instructor had made in the beginning of the year. He saw only five other students. Stacy Kross, a gothic bitch who never talked, had gotten into here because some redneck asshole, Kevin Edwards, had told her she looked like a panda bear crying during an orgasm. She punched him in the face. On the other row of desks, sat Kevin Edwards, not only in trouble for what he had said to Stacy, but also hitting several people, yelling, and just being a downright disgrace. He had probably the world's worst case of ADHD and Bipolar disorder. On the right of him sat Dylan Newell, in trouble for making out with girlfriend at a pep rally yesterday. Right next to him, his slutty girlfriend, Nicole Geller. Next to them was another kid Jensen saw around school all the time, Misha.  
Jensen decided to sit next to him, seeing as he would probably be the least annoying of them all. Misha was a dorky guy, he wore interesting sweaters and cracked jokes that everyone made fun of him for. Jensen never really understood why though, he thought they were hilarious.  
Misha looked over at him and gave him a small greeting smile and Jensen smiled back. He knew Misha was only in trouble because some kid was an ass. Jensen sat staring at things and sketching in his social science notebook while listening to Kevin argue with the instructor.  
"I don't get why I can't talk! This is bullcrap!"  
"Kevin, just sit down and be quite, you only have a little over an hour left." The instructor said calmly.  
"AN HOUR? THAT'S A LONG FRICKEN TIME." Kevin's annoying, squeaking hillbilly voice whined.  
"Kevin sit down."  
"NO, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT."   
"Kevin, pl-."  
"THIS IS BULL SHIT."  
"Excuse me?"  
Jensen Noticed Misha lean over and give him a note:  
'and here we have a prime example of the republican party.'  
Jensen tried so hard not to howl in laughter, which he had a bit of training in considering he usually just had to sit their and call him dork. Jensen then started to write on the paper himself.  
' Dude, you're fucking hilarious.'  
He handed the paper back over to Misha, who's eyebrows raised in surprise. He watched a little smile grow on Misha's face as he wrote back on the paper.  
' Really? You usually just call me a dick.'  
Jensen read the paper after Misha handed it to him, a little frown growing on his face.  
' I suppose I need to keep a rep out there, ya know?"  
Jensen handed it back and watched Misha write.  
' Good for you, I guess.'  
And Jensen wrote again, it became a rhythm.  
' I feel like a dick.'  
' I suppose you should.'  
' Sorry man.'  
' It's not that bad, I'm used to it.'  
' We need to hang out sometime.'  
Misha looked up at Jensen after reading this one, a little look of surprise growing on his face after reading this one.   
'We should?'  
'Come with me after deten?'  
Misha smiled up at him and smiled. Jensen snatched the paper from him and just stuck within the pages of his notebook. He returned to his little sketches and for the last 45 minutes of detention, he couldn't help but smirk at the growing, giddy excitement he had trouble explaining.


	3. Here It Comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in ages. But now I have chapter ideas so BRACE YOURSELVES FOR FLUFF.

After detention got out, Jensen was the first to jump up and leave, while Misha took his time gathering his notebook and pens. All the other kids made their way to their cars, except for Nicki and Dylan, who proceeded to makeout in front of the building like the world was gonna end if they didn't. Jensen leaned against the red brick wall and stared at the morning sky and the maple trees branching above the campus, the leaves turning beautiful shades of oranges and reds in the warm breezes of the late September.   
"So, we gonna do something, or do you plan on staring at the clouds all day?" Misha laughed. Jensen hadn't even heard him come up behind him, and he had jumped a bit.   
"No." He scoffed, looking down at his shoes, blushing a bit. Misha made him a little shy, perhaps it was the fact that they never really talked unless Jensen was calling him a dork. Or maybe it was because you didn't have to talk to him at all to learn that he was just bursting with unique, perhaps intimidating personality.   
"We could go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Misha suggested.   
"Sure. Me too. Diner on Merry Lane?" Jensen asked, pointing out to the general direction of Merry Lane, despite him knowing Misha has lived in this town his whole life.  
"Alright. I'll meet you there, I have to get gas really quick." He jangled the keys to his old Ford in his hands, waving them up for Jensen to see, before walking down the south parking lot to his car.  
Jensen gave a little smile and walked the opposite way to where he had parked. He hopped up into his truck and set his book bag on the passenger seat, before opening it and pulling out his notebook. He opened it up where he had shoved the piece of paper Misha had written on and reread the conversation a few times. He folded it up and reached over to put it in his glove box, for safe keeping. He started up the engine and began making his way down to the Merry diner, smiling with a little blush the whole time.   
When he pulled up to the diner there where a few cars in the lot and he thought he would just wait for Misha here rather than go in all awkward and alone. He only had to wait a few minutes before he saw the little white car pull up on the other side of the parking lot. He stepped outside of his truck and leaned against the door. He watched as Misha headed towards the door, clearly seeing him. When he got to the door, he nodded Jensen towards it and they stepped in together. They grabbed an open seat near the door as they waited for the waitress.   
"So, you aren't fucking with me or some shit? You are genuinely hanging out with me?" Misha asked, looking down at the pastel green tabletop of the booth they sat at.  
"What?" Jensen asked, looking up from messing with his watch to Misha, confused and to why he thought he would be fucking with him.  
"No offense, but you're usually kind of a dick to me." Misha said, awkwardly glancing around the diner.  
"I have a reputation to keep. I like being liked, don't get much else." Jensen answered with as much confidence and his now guilty feeling gut could muster as he saw Misha's not so amused face. Clearly that wasn't the answer he was looking for.   
"What's it like. Just knowing everyone. Being up in all the gossip. Tell me some dirt." Misha said, building up a little smile and leaning in a little closer.  
"Who about?" Jensen said, giving an evil smirk and also leaning in on the table.  
"Who do you have the most about?" Misha laughed.  
"I can tell you some real shit about Nicki Geller." Jensen implied with a dirty look on his face.  
"Shoot." Misha commanded, leaning back as the waitress came by. They both ordered food and proceeded to talk shit about what seemed like the entire school. They giggled and gossiped like girls, but they both loved it a little bit. This was by far one of the best breakfast dates he's ever had with a friend.


	4. Bang, Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha are back at school on Mondaqy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my computer broke and I am literally writing this at school, so this is super short so i can do my homework.

Misha walked into Mr. Jackson's first period english class. He had this class with Jensen.  
In the past, when Mr. Jackson would be late, Jensen and his friends would make fun of him and just say mean shit. But, Misha had a feeling this was all about to change. He sat down, in the back corner seat as usual, right next to Casey Velle, and took out the Calc homework he forgot to finish the night before. Suddenly, a few loud laughs filled the door, all familiar, but one in particular, Jensen's.  
Misha watched as Jensen sat down in his usual seat, three desks in front of Misha. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge him, which Misha understood. Then Nick Abron turned around, eyeing Misha.  
"Sweater fag! How was your weekend?" He yelled, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone giggle, but not Jensen, He was busy writing something.  
"It was going good, until I saw you walking down the street. I threw up a couple times after that." Misha replied, trying to be sly.  
"Out of fear." Nick said, before turning around to add Jensen in. Jensen ignored him, but Nick kept tapping him and kicking him. Eventually, Jensen turned around.  
"Don't piss yourself, gayboy."


	5. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen goes to Cathy Burnes' house party... bullshit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about the fic... whoops! Oh well! I have ideas! Get prepared!

At this point it's Friday. Jensen feels as if he should give a shit about Misha, but he doesn't. He's going to a party tonight, and his plan is to have fun, not worry about little fags. Not that Misha was gay, and that he is. But who cares. No one ever says anything so who gives a shit if he's gay.  
Jensen walked into Cathy's huge ass house around 9 that night. A bunch of kids where already there and loud hip hop music filled the house. Kids swung around cups and were chatting up with each other, Jensen recognized a familiar face, Stacy, and assumed he would go make conversation while he was here.  
"Heyyyyyy, Jennnny." She said and he walked up. Yup. She was already drunk. Typical Cathy. He didn't like her. But he didn't have anyone else to talk to right now.   
"Hey. What's up?" Jensen said, grabbing a cup from the counter and filling it up with pop and vodka.  
"Where's your boyyyyfriennnnd?" She said, getting the vodka and pouring more into his cup.  
"Ha. He got grounded last weekend. He failed a math test."  
"Ouuuuccchh."  
Jensen had to admit, he did have a really fun time at the party. He danced, drank, and made out with some random guy (shhh.). And now, he had to walk his drunk as home. It was only a twenty minute walk and he knew he couldn't drive. he would make it.  
But, as he got halfway down Cathy's front yard, he suddenly felt a lot dizzier than before. He almost fell but kept walking. He found himself in her neighbor's yard. He had no choice but to just lay. He looked up at the sky and the stars, trying not to fall asleep here. He was just... taking a break.  
Then he heard the front door open.  
"Um. Are you okay?" He heard some guy say.   
"Uh no." Jensen said, even though he probably should've said yes. He's been drunk before, he'll survive.  
He heard the guy start walking towards him on the ground. "Jensen?"  
Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at the guy. Misha.  
"It's you! Breakfast man!" Jensen couldn't stop giggling at that. He's not sure where that came from, but he was like a little girl when he was drunk.  
"Okay. Um. Let's get you inside you don't look okay.

They had been sitting inside Misha's house for about an hour. It was just as big as Cathy's, if not bigger. He was sitting on the couch with a blanket around him, drinking a big glass of water and eating pizza rolls. They sat in front of the TV with some Netflix show on.   
"So how was the party? If you can remember any of it." Misha asked after awhile, turning towards the wrapped up Jensen.  
"Eh. Kinda boring until I drank all of the vodka." Jensen laughed, popping another pizza roll into his mouth.  
"The whole bottle?" Misha turned to him, shocked that Someone would actually be able to handle that.   
"I was exaggerating." Jensen giggled.  
"Oh. So This is what you do with your Friday nights?"   
"Yeah. What do YOU do with YOUR Friday nights?" The still a little drunk Jensen basically shouted.  
"Watch Netflix. Sometimes I wish I had someone to just chill out with." Misha said, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.  
The room was silent, but then more alcohol must have made it's way to Jensen's head, because he said something he shouldn't have.  
"Are you gay?"   
"What?" Misha said, whipping his head around to look at him. His bright blue eyes wide.  
Jensen scooted over toward him. He wrapped blanket covered arms around Misha's arm and rested his head on his shoulder. "I like you." He mumbled.  
"You're drunk." Misha tried to push him off of his shoulder, but Jensen was too strong to budge.  
"And tired." With that, Jensen must have been conked out, and Misha just had to give in, he rested his head on top of his and let him self fall asleep just like that.


	6. An Insight (Side Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what Jensen's life is really like in this story. He does face problems with being gay, people are mean to him, not everyone likes him, and some people just get him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO TYPE ITALICS IN HERE YAYYYYY

-Freshman year-

"Ok boys. First JV game of the year tomorrow. At Edison High." Coach Genna said around the huddle of sweaty, panting boys. "You ready? We have plans. We have this mapped out. i think we can kick their asses. Hell, I know we can!"  
"Yeah!" The boys cheered.  
"Ok. Locker room. See you tomorrow at 4, bus leaves at 4:30. No one late!" Coach yelled, dismissing them.  
The boys walked out to the locker room, all tired as hell. The hot august sun beat down on them, making the pain worse, but that's what made the game.  
Jensen entered the locker room after the other boys. He went straight to his locker and began stripping down his gear. He noticed Tom Miller getting undressed next to him, already stripped down to nothing but his boxers, and Jensen couldn't help himself but look. Apparently he wasn't so good at hiding his glances.  
"What'cha looking at, Jen?" Tom said, making Jensen snap his head up to the other boy's face. "What? You a _fag_  or something?"  
The other boys started laughing, some of them just turning back to their lockers, not wanting to get involved.  
"I'm not the fag, here Tom." Jensen spat, slamming his locker shut.  
Tom walked up to him and pushed at his shoulders. That's what Jensen snapped back. Boom. Blow right in that boy's huge ass nose, breaking it to bits. He was out for the half season, his nose was almost completely sideways, and in all of his high school career, he never forgave Jensen.

-Sophomore Year-

It was the third week of the third trimester. He was in English class, and he could give a shit about what Mr. Mullen was saying. He was looking at Logan. He was in the row next to him and a seat ahead of him. He had a perfect view of just enough of his face. He was pretty good looking and Jensen never really thought about why he looked at him so much, but he really did like doing it. He was tall, very tall. He had a jawline for _dayyys_. He was so smart, and he loved watching his arm rise in the air and hearing his voice speaking when he answered questions about whatever it was they were reading. He was just so interesting.  
"Jensen." Mr. Mullen said, pulling him out of his trance.  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear." Jensen said, flipping around the pages in his book frantically.  
"Maybe if you would stop staring at Logan for all of my class you would know what I was talking about." He said, looking back down at his papers. The entire class giggled. Jensen looked down at his book in shame, blushing like a girl. God, he hated Mr. Mullen and all the stupid teachers in this damn stupid school.  
"Okay, how about Grace. Shakespeare's final play?"  
Jensen didn't notice this, he was way to busy looking down at this book, but Logan looked back at him, a blushing smile on his face. No one knew Logan was probably a little gay, he acted like such a ladies' man all the time, but he thought he might like that Jensen was staring at him all the time.  
-  
He wasn't quite sure what happened with him and Logan. But, during wrestling practice that Thursday, Logan had him pinned to the mat a little too sweet, staying on top and looking into his eyes a little too long.  
That night, he was supposed to give him a ride home. They jumped into Logan's truck. it was already dark out and the street light in the parking lot barely helped.  
"Jensen?" He asked, sounding a little nervous.  
'Yeah?" Jensen turned toward him, but he couldn't see his face, the light was more on his face, and he know Logan could probably see him perfectly.  
"Don't get mad, okay? If you want to, we can pretend this never happens." He was sounding nervous, and Jensen had no clue why.  
"Why-"  
Next thing he knew he saw Logan's eyes closed and his face coming towards his, and it all happened so _quick_ , he just went with it. He felt their lips touch briefly before Logan pulled away. He was in shock. They were boys, both of them. Jensen wasn't gay, but he liked it.  
"I'm sorry, I'll just-" Logan reached for the ignition but Jensen pulled his arm down, yanking him closer and locking their lips again. He didn't care if it was gay. it could be their secret. A sweet, nerve wrecking secret that no one could no about.  
If only he knew that Tom Miller was standing in the parking lot to go to this car, and could see everything they where doing. Long story short, Sophomore year was a long, invasive, uncomfortable year.

-Junior Year-

"Oh My _GAWD_. Jensen! Ok so like now that you're gay you can like help me with outfits and stuff, right?" Cathy asked, her annoying voice squeaking and her ginger curls bouncing around.  
"I don't know anything about clothes." Jensen said. Shifting awkwardly around Cathy's couch. God this house may have been huge, but he has never felt so claustrophobic in his life.  
"Oh c'mooooon. I'll teach you!" She squealed, yanking his arm up to the stairs to her room.  
-  
Jensen and Logan had been dating for a while, and they were kind of forced out of the closet. But, it had to be what it had to be. Except everyone expected they to be so _gay_. But really, they where just two teenage boys.  
Jensen didn't play football that year, and neither did Logan. They didn't wrestle. They barely spoke to each other at school.  
Boys made fun of them, but then the cheerleaders came to the rescue. Cathy had convinced him to try out for basketball cheerleading, and he did. He made varsity and was the schools only male cheerleader. The football and wrestling boys made fun of him, and the basketball team, but every time they did, one of the girls shut them up real fast.

-Senior Year-

No one messed with him, he was on top of the world most of the time. He talked to Logan more, he was one of the cheerleaders, he had fun. But, there was always Tom.  
It was halftime, the boys were walking off the field and Jensen was watching from the track. The other girls had already gone to go get concessions and none of them heard fucking Tommy.  
"Get a skirt, _Jenny_. It'll help my dick reach up there better."  
No one to defend him that time, no girl to snap at Tom, no boyfriend to get all mad. He hadn't felt this exposed in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever wants to shoot me some ideas please feel free to!! :) :)


End file.
